Light-emitting diode (“LED”) based lighting systems continue to increase in popularity, for a number of reasons. Compared to incandescent lighting (based on filament heating), LED lighting systems are much more efficient at conversion of input power to light energy. They are likewise more robust than either incandescent or fluorescent lighting because they do not require filaments, which are prone to breakage. Compared to fluorescent lighting (based on absorption and reemission of photons generated by a plasma), LED lighting systems have longer lifetimes, operate without noticeable flickering and humming, are adaptable to mobile and battery powered applications and do not require high voltage electronics. Additionally, LED systems are environmentally friendly in that, contrary to fluorescent lighting systems, they do not utilize mercury gas to produce light.